SHD-5M Shadow Hawk
Type/Model: Shadow Hawk SHD-5M Tech: Inner Sphere / 3050 Config: Biped BattleMech Rules: Level 2, Standard design Mass: 55 tons Chassis: Earthwerk SHD II Endo Steel Power Plant: 275 Hermes XL Fusion Walking Speed: 54.0 km/h Maximum Speed: 86.4 km/h Jump Jets: 5 Chilton 360 Standard Jump Jets Jump Capacity: 150 meters Armor Type: Maximillian 43 Standard Armament: 1 Imperator Ultra AC/5 1 Doombud LRM 20 1 Hovertec Streak Streak SRM 2 1 Martell Medium Laser Manufacturer: Earthwerks Incorporated Location: Calloway VI Communications System: Neil 9000 Targeting & Tracking System: RCA Instatrac Mark XII Overview: Factory changeovers to incorporate Star League technology onto existing designs often give the illusion of offering something for nothing. Many prototypes emerge with enhanced capabilities while giving up some small but critical item. That is not the case with the new Shadow Hawk SHD-5M. This model does, indeed, have enhanced capabilities, but there seems to be no loss of general combat efficiency. Free Worlds League designers combined Endo Steel internal structure and the excellent Hermes 275 XL engine to devote more weight to weapons and other equipment. While two heat sinks were removed, all of the new models use freeezers, thus keeping the 'Mech cool-running. The enhanced capabilities are impressive. An Imperator Ultra-5 Autocannon replaces the old model, and a Hovertec Streak SRM-2 Pod replaces the old Holly rack, improving ammo efficiency. Additional jump jets increase the Shadow Hawk's jump range to 150 meters, and an extra half ton of armor protects the torso, arms, and legs. Though the Earthwerks factory on Calloway VI is the only manufacturer of the Shadow Hawk in the Inner Sphere, Majesty Metals and Manufacturing on Duncanshire in the Magistracy of Canopus still produces the old SHD-2H design. The Federated Commonwealth has recently been purchasing most of these, reportedly modifying them and sending them to new march militia or reselling them to mercenary units. The standard modification adds a medium laser and replaces the old Holly SRM-2 with two Federated SuperStreak Dual-SRM Launchers. ---- Type/Model: Shadow Hawk SHD-5M Mass: 55 tons Equipment: Crits Mass Int. Struct.: 91 pts Endo Steel 14 3.00 (Endo Steel Loc: 7 LA, 7 RA) Engine: 275 XL 12 8.00 Walking MP: 5 Running MP: 8 Jumping MP: 5 Heat Sinks: 10 Double 20 0 .00 Gyro: 4 3.00 Cockpit, Life Supt., Sensors: 5 3.00 Actuators: L: Sh+UA+LA+H R: Sh+UA+LA+H 16 .00 Armor Factor: 168 pts Standard 0 10.50 Internal Armor Structure Value Head: 3 9 Center Torso: 18 23 Center Torso (Rear): 8 L/R Side Torso: 13 19/19 L/R Side Torso (Rear): 7/7 L/R Arm: 9 18/18 L/R Leg: 13 20/20 Weapons and Equipment Loc Heat Ammo Crits Mass -------------------------------------------------------- 1 Ultra AC/5 LT 1 20 6 10.00 (Ammo Locations: 1 LT) 1 LRM 20 RT 6 6 6 11.00 (Ammo Locations: 1 RT) 1 Streak SRM 2 HD 2 50 2 2.50 (Ammo Locations: 1 CT) 1 Medium Laser RA 3 1 1.00 CASE Equipment: LT 1 .50 5 Standard Jump Jets: 5 2.50 (Jump Jet Loc: 2 LT, 2 RT, 1 CT) -------------------------------------------------------- TOTALS: 13 72 55.00 Crits & Tons Left: 6 .00 Calculated Factors: Total Cost: 10,296,856 C-Bills Battle Value: 1,349 Cost per BV: 7,632.95 Weapon Value: 1,059 / 1,029 (Ratio = .79 / .76) Damage Factors: SRDmg = 15; MRDmg = 15; LRDmg = 8 BattleForce2: MP: 5J, Armor/Structure: 4/2 Damage PB/M/L: 3/3/2, Overheat: 0 Class: MM; Point Value: 14 Weapon Chart- Ultra AC/5 Damage: 5 (x2) Heat: 1 (x2) Ranges: 1-6 7-13 14-20 (2 Minimum) Ammo: 20 LRM 20 Damage: 1/hit Heat: 6 Ranges: 1-7 8-14 15-21 (6 Min) Ammo: 6 Streak SRM 2 Damage: 2/hit Heat: 2 Ranges: 1-3 4-6 7-9 Ammo: 50 Medium Laser Damage: 5 Heat: 3 Ranges: 1-3 4-6 7-9 Armor Chart- Armor Value- Head: [ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ] Center Torso: [ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ] Center Torso (Rear): [ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ] L Side Torso: [ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ] L Side Torso (Rear): [ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ] R Side Torso: [ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ] R Side Torso (Rear): [ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ] Left Arm: [ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ] Right Arm: [ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ] Left Leg: [ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ] Right Leg: [ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ] Internal Structure- Head: [ ][ ][ ] Center Torso: [ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ] L Side Torso: [ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ] R Side Torso: [ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ] Left Arm: [ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ] Right Arm: [ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ] Left Leg: [ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ] Right Leg: [ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ] Crit Chart- Head Support Sensors Cockpit Sensors Support Left Arm Shoulder Arm Actuator Arm Actuator Actuator Steel Steel Steel Steel Steel Steel Steel Again Right Arm Shoulder Arm Actuator Arm Actuator Actuator Laser Steel Steel Steel Steel Steel Steel Steel Left Torso Engine Engine Engine Jet Jet AC/5 AC/5 AC/5 AC/5 AC/5 (Ultra AC/5) 20 CASE Center Torso Engine Engine Engine Gyro Gyro Gyro Gyro Engine Engine Engine Jet (Streak 2) 50 Right Torso Engine Engine Engine Jet Jet 20 20 20 20 20 (LRM 20) 6 Again Left Leg Hip Leg Actuator Leg Actuator Actuator Again Again Right Leg Hip Leg Actuator Leg Actuator Actuator Again Again